Naruto I belong to you
by NatsuxWendy
Summary: The war was finally over. Everyone had gone back to their perspective villages and the world was at peace. Or that is what everyone was hoping had happened as Naruto Uzumaki had just done was everyone had said would only happen if the world was ending. Watch how Naruto lives up to his title as the most unpredictable ninja in existence as he battles an enemy that everyone does, life
1. Chapter 1

The war was finally over. Everyone had gone back to their perspective villages and the world was at peace. Or that is what everyone was hoping had happened as Naruto Uzumaki had just done was everyone had said would only happen if the world was ending.

"Naruto would you mind running that by me again for a second there I thought I heard you say that you wouldn't become Hokage" Tsunade said as she was only a hairs width away from joining the other kage that had agreed to come see Naruto accept the role.

"That's right I said I refuse to become Hokage" Naruto stated emotionlessly.

"Why" Gaara asked wondering what had happened to his friend

"Don't get me wrong I still plan on becoming Hokage just not right now. I am only 17 and to be honest I want to eventually start a family and I don't really think I would have the time if to even date if I was Hokage" Naruto continued in front of the entire leaf console along with the five kage. "And I don't plan on becoming Hokage until i am at least married and have already had at least one kid in the academy. But even then I might still reject it"

"But you were saying it had always been your dream to become Hokage. Or so I have heard" the Raikage said

"Be that as it may that has always been my second dream. My first has always secretly been to have a family. However I have seen first hand how that position destroys family. I lost my mother and father because of that position. The old man Sarutobi and Asuma had a falling out and even after they patched things up they were still more like strangers than family because of that position. Tsunade you lost both you fiance and your little brother because of that position. You also lost your grandfather and your great uncle both the first and second Hokage's because they had that position. I am sorry but after this war I realized I am not willing to risk the chance of having a good family if that means i can become Hokage" Naruto finished sternly.

"I can see where you are coming from and agree with you Naruto this position isn't meant for those who wish to have a family. I became Mizukage thinking it would only have a small impact on my love life but my love life basically vanished once I did so. However after what I saw in the war I highly doubt that you would be saying any of this if there was not someone who had caught your eye already so would you mind at least telling us who you wish to peruse" the Mizukage said getting an agreement that he should tell the console so that they may 'help' him find a girl that would be suitable as he was the village hero. Tsunade had a good idea as to who he liked but was about to have a heart attack from his answer as was one other console member.

 **Out in the village**

Ino yamanaka had been having a surprisingly good day despite how she felt when she woke up. Today was the day she was going to tell Naruto that she had held feelings for him. The sad truth was that she had held these feelings ever since the failed sasuke retrieval mission having seen what sasuke was willing to do to his own comrades just to get power sickened her. Thus her feelings for him died that very day. Surprisingly he had asked her out after the war ended and he came back to the village. She however turned him down stating she no longer held feelings for him. So when he asked who she did hold feelings for and why after she told him much to his dismay.

 **Flashback**

" _But if not me then who"_

" _Naruto"_

" _The dope why him I mean now I can see how he is strong but what attracted you to him"_

" _Simple after you stabbed the village in the back I watched as he put his life on the line just to help his comrades even you when he was still trying to bring you back despite how you stabbed him in the back worse than anybody else in the village yet he still stuck up for you still tried to get you back. Naruto is funny, kind, compassionate, strong and loyal to a fault, hyperactive, acts before thinking sometimes, and can be dense as hell but you know what I love him and wouldn't change a thing about him. Now if you'll excuse me I need to find him as I was planning on confessing to him today"_

 **End flashback**

'Where the hell is he. I have checked every single spot he normally is at three times already! Wait I already know the usual spots to find him and have been to each three times….CRAP…..I am as bad as Hinata. Well at least she had the guts to confess to him already' Ino thought as she continued looking

 **Back with Naruto**

"Well…." Naruto said as he looked at Hinata's dad hoping he would make it out of here alive and with his permission to date Hinata as he turned to face the Hyūga clan head. "I was hoping to ask for permission from you in a more private setting but that's not gonna happen now so what the hell here goes nothing. Mr. Hyūga i would like permission to date your daughter Hinata Hyūga. I understand that the proud Hyūga clan may not like the idea that some nobody orphan wants to date their heiress and that I am probably just trying to latch onto a rich and powerful family but I assure you that is not why I wish to date your daughter. I also can assure you that I am no meer orphan either. During pain's attack I nearly lost control over the Nine tailes after watching Hinata be struck with what I feared would be a fatal blow. However I must express my thanks to both pain for doing so and the furball for trying to take over because when the two events accrued i realized that I was in love with your daughter for several reasons and when the furball almost successfully escaped the seal because of my fear of losing her I meet my father and later would meet my mother when again the furball tried to take over as I learned to control his power without his influence. It was after these three events that I saw I not only loved your daughter but also in reality was in more than acceptable position to date your daughter with your permission that is"

"well I guess hiding who your parents are won't work any more not to mention it is no longer needed go ahead and tell him who they are" Tsunade momentarily cut in.

"Thank you granny. Anyway Hiashi Hyūga head of the Hyūga clan I Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki approach you as the clan head of both the Namikaze clan and the Uzumaki clan and ask that you permit me to date your daughter Hinata Hyūga of the honorable Hyūga clan" Naruto asked as he bowed to the clan head waiting for an answer.

"What about the cage bird seal? Your children would be branded with it should things progress to that point as they wouldn't be full fledge Hyūgas. So I am afraid…"

"Sir before finishing I believe you should know where the Hyūga got the seal from. The Hyūga received it from the Uzumaki and there was a contract put in place that should the Hyūga altar the seal as they have seeing as how the original only would seal away the byakugan should a branch family member die in the line of duty. After speaking with Neji I have found that the alterations make it so they can inflict pain and also reduces the range of the and overall performance of the byakugan. As clan head of the Uzumaki I have full knowledge of every single seal that the Uzumaki ever created. As well as how to remove any seal my clan has made alterations or not sort of seals that cost a life to even place as they cannot be removed. Also with how your clan had treated me in my younger years I would be well within my rights to not only institute the punishment for breaking the contract with my clan which I will be doing either way mind you, but also well within my right to demand that no Hyūga be allowed to wear the Uzumaki clan whirlpool crest"

"I see you are now playing hardball but seeing as how my clan does not wear the the Uzumaki clan crest and we will be facing punishment from you either way you have made it so that you have no leverage over my clan so I have no re….." Naruto cut the Hyūga head off yet again much to Hiashi's annoyance.

"That is where you are wrong. Every ninja of the leaf wear the Uzumaki clan crest. Weather they know it or not. As the Uzumaki clan crest is used to help make the leaf on every leaf ninja's head band. Not only that but it is on every chunin and jonin vest. Therefore by demanding that no Hyūga be allowed to wear the Uzumaki clan Crest no Hyūga would be allowed to be a leaf ninja as it would mean they would have to be allowed to wear my clan's crest thus forcing your clan out of their political power as your clan would have to join the civilian console as every one of your clan would have to resign from being shinobi except for the specific Hyūga that I let still wear the crest of my clan. However that would be limited to Hinata and any kids I may have with her as she would no longer be a hyūga upon my marrying her should our relationship reach that point"

Read and review


	2. Uzumaki on a warpath

**Chapter 2 Uzumaki on the warpath**

Hiashi Hyūga sat in the console room in raged. Even if she wouldn't show it. This little bastard had the Hyūga by the balls and wasn't about to let go any time soon. Just looking at the boy pissed him off. His brother and wife may have been great friends with the boys parents but he NEVER was. Infact he rather hated the boys parents. Kushina and Minato never put up with his shit and would call him out on it. Thankfully he and the rest of the clan had keeped the alterations to the cage bird seal a secret from Kushina knowing that it would be very bad if she found out. Sadly he now wished she had as it was clear that I was going to be a much worse punishment for them now. Especially because he had a romantic interest in his daughter.

'damn this boy if he really makes it so that my clan can't be ninja any more then we will lose all policy position we have in this village as the civilian console can only be up at a specific number and that number has already been meet. We would lose our clan rights to because we wouldn't be ninja DAMIT' Hiashi thought

"Oh and I almost forgot…" Naruto said as he did a roundhouse kick to Hiashi's head sending him flying. As he was about to hit a wall Hiashi felt a hand grab his throat and speed up his impact. When he hit he nearly broke the whole wall as he was getting choked.

Naruto let the kyuubi leak his chakra into the room as Naruto took just enough to change his features to make him look more farol before speaking in a demonic voice that made everyone but the kages want to shit themselves.

" **If anyone in your piss ass excuse for a clan continues to treat Hinata as they have been I will personally slaughter each and everyone that does it and I will make it as painful and humiliating as possible. Just so you get an idea if say another one of the main branch girls around Hinata's age is even so much as is disrespectful to Hinata just because she has a better figure than them. I will take them to one of the most despicable areas on the planet and let them get rapedmfor a week straight buy as many men as the girl can handle just before it would kill her. Then when the time is up I would torture her to death. Of course this is just one example"** Naruto said as he dropped the clan head to the floor as every woman in the room was torn between wanting to kill Naruto for even doing that and feeling that it was so romantic that Naruto was willing to go so far to protect Hinata.

"Now let me inform you of the punishment that your clan will be receiving and don't even think of interrupting me or I will beat you within an inch of your miserable life. As of immediately the cage bird seal is no longer aloud to be used by the Hyūga and all of them will be removed, second the main branch and and branch families are now swapped with the exception of Hinata you and hinabi. However you and hinabi will have absolutely no power in the family. Third all Hyūga elders are to be given the death penalty. Former main branch family member who ever used the cage bird seal against a former branch family member will have a new seal placed on them that will do the same thing to them that the cage bird seal did when activated. The only difference is when those who are branded with this seal even think of a threatening action towards the other members of your family let alone put their thoughts into action will be paralyzed and have a pain ten times worse good through their body for 5 minutes. Next Hinata is now the clan head and Neji is to be her number one personal advisor and second in command to Hinata as he is the only Hyūga i trust. Oh and you should know that you and hinabi will also be getting the new seal. Lastly I want to inform you that as I was telling you all this I had an army of shadow clones perform each and every one. Plus I have had them inform your whole clan of everything that has happened in here minis the part of my feelings for Hinata. Now since you have pushed me to this point whether I date Hinata or not and whether I marry her or not when the time comes is no longer within your control as only Hinata's answer matters to me because in my opinion you are no longer her father as you have failed to be a proper father even on more than one occasion" Naruto finished as he was about to walk out

"AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO SAY WHAT A PROPER FATHER IS"

"It's not me to say that. I am merely stating that it is the commonly held belief that a proper father and that doesn't mean a good or bad father it means a father that at the very least shows that he sees his children as family. You however have treated Hinata like a stranger her whole life. A proper father even if he was a bad one would have at the very least disowned her instead of giving her fails hope that you would ever see her as your daughter not that you ever did plan to" Naruto said as he walked to the door and left a stund Hyūga and a console that wanted to break out laughing behind. Unknown to Naruto a certain Hyūga had followed him to the console meeting and used her byakugan to read his lips from out side of the building.

 **With Hinata**

She had followed her precious Naruto-kun to the console meeting from a distance and had read every word that left his lips via her byakugan. She was so happy that he held the same feelings for her that tears came to her eyes. However by the end of the meeting Hinata had tears flowing down her face as if rivers were connected to o her eyes. Not only did her Naruto-kun lover her but he loved her even more than she could have ever imagined that he would. One thing she found strange was the punishment that he gave her clan. It was so familiar to her. She suddenly remembered the conversation she had with him the night the war had ended. He had pulled her of to the side after waking her up and asked just what she would do to change her clan when she became clan head if she didn't have to deal with the clan elders getting in her way. She had found it odd when after they had finished talking and she had fully rested that he had kept her in a state of half awake and half asleep at the time but now she understood. He had done so in order to get what she truly want to do to her clan that she would have never said if she were awake completely. He had given her exactly what she wanted on a silver platter all the way down to the new seal. She even realized that the seal would be necessary but at least this one have the new branch family only a slightly restricted freedom as no new main branch family member could ever use the seal as a way to enslave the new branch family. It did however make it so that on one could kill the other and she was certain that he had made it so that so long as the two family members were just sparring or playing as children that so long as the new branch family members weren't intentionally try to hurt the new main branch family members that should an injury occur the seal wouldn't activate. She was also certain that he had made with so that the seal would be past down during childbirth so no one besides and Uzumaki could know how to even begin to tamper with it.

Not wanting to be caught having staki…i mean performing protective surveillance, ya that's it she doesn't stalk him no not at all. She decided to go see how Neji was doing.

 **hi I really hope you liked the chapter. Next time confessions and heart break. Please read and REVIEW it really helps.**

 ***Crash***

 **"What what was that? Wait Hinata how did you get in here"**

 **"I don't think you want to know"**

 **"Ok so why are you here and why do you have your byakugan active"**

 **Cracks knuckle**

 **"You weren't about to say I stalk Naruto-kun were you"**

 **"N...n...no w...why"**

 **"Oh really then why so nervous. I think I need to teach you a lesson"**

 **"Oh God help me... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!**

read and review


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Neji was in an extremely good mood today. Not only was he finally cleared to train again which meant more time with his beloved Tenten, not that he would ever let anyone know the only reason he loved training so much was because of her, but he also had a date with her. Lastly and most of all he no longer had that dreaded cage bird seal on him any more which meant the clan could no longer stop him from dating Tenten as he had to seek the dates before whereas now he could bring their relationship into the open. Which also meant he could start beating the shit out of the bastards that dared to look at his 'panda bear' as if she were nothing more than a piece of meat. Before he had to be careful about his actions but now he was Hinata's second in command which meant that he had far more freedom now especially because he knew Hinata knew he would never do anything to disgrace that clan. It also helped that she didn't seem to be worried about the clan getting disgraced. Well at least nowhere near the same level as others were.

Neji's happy mod came to a quick and abrupt end as he noticed Naruto and Ino facing one another in an empty park.

 **To Naruto**

Naruto had been having a fairly good day ichiraku had been rebuilt he beat the shit out of the former Hyūga head who had always pissed him off. Now all that was needed was to find this perfect day off would be for him would be for him to find Hinata asked her to go for a walk and lead her to the top of the Hokage monument where he had a picnic dinner waiting, that he had a small group of clones watching, and tell her he figured a nice dinner as a start for thanking her for what she had done for him when pain had him if she asked what the picnic was about but end it with him confessing how he felt about her.

Ya many wouldn't have figured him for the romantic tip and truth be told he actually wasn't but he wanted for the night to be special for Hinata so he may or may not have made a small army of clones and had them work on cooking all last week. Then when the weekend came had another small army all transform into girls and and had them spread out to every movie theater in the village and watch every chick under the sun and watch not only the movie but the girls reaction to the movie. Of course that would be a secret that he took to the grave if he even did that because there would be no way in hell the guys would never let him live that down. It didn't matter because he hasn't done that no not at all.

Any way the day would have been perfect if he hadn't run into Ino who insisted that he go for a walk with her and suddenly stopped I the park.

 **Back with Neji**

Neji was pissed. Hinata had laid her life down for him when pain had him trapped and had spelled it out for him and then spelled out every word of it for him to make sure there was no way for him not to get the fact that she loved him. After that what does the bastard do he ignores her and blows it off. Now he had the nerve to be here with Ino in a romantic setting without even so much as giving Hinata an answer. Furthermore he watched as Ino jumped on him extremely happy and went to kiss him. Now Neji was going to kill him right now even or at least that's what would have happened if he hadn't seen what happened next.

 **Back with Naruto**

Just as Ino was about to say something Naruto stopped her.

"Look Ino, I will be will be the first to say that I am not the sharpest kunai there is but even I can see what is happening here" Naruto said with his huge fox smile which helped Ino think he was returning her feelings so she naturally jumped him. Only to be abruptly stopped.

"But I can't. My heart belongs to someone else. I'm sorry but I have to go" Naruto said calmly

"WAIT, I LOVE YOU"

Those simple words stopped him in his tracks as he turned and glared at her with a look that she had only seen his enemies get just before he beat them within an inch of their life.

"If that were true then why did you wait to tell me until after I was a hero in every village. Why didn't you help when pain had me cornered. Why didn't you ever make an effort to get to know me for me not the mask I have held up for years. Simple because you don't love me and after pain's attack it showed me just who really does care about me and you want to know who that one person was. Hinata that's who. Not one of my other supposed friends helped only Hinata even cares about me even as a friend so good by"

"What do you mean supposed friends"

"Just that everyone I thought was my friend proved me wrong"

"But we are your friends"

"NO YOUR NOT! If anyone of you were my friends you would have done what Hinata did but you didn't"

"But you asked us not to"

"AND HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I DISREGARDED WHAT A FRIEND ASKED ME TO DO BECAUSE THEY NEEDED MY HELP! BECAUSE IF I HADN'T THEY WOULD HAVE DIED! WELLL"

"too many times" Ino said I a hurt voice

"EXACTLY! THE ONLY REASON I DIDN'T LEAVE THIS VILLAGE FOR ANOTHER AFTER THE WAR OR AFTER THE ATTACK FOR THAT MATTER WAS BECAUSE OF 6 PEOPLE THAT HAD A DAM GOOD REASON AS TO WHY THEY COULDN'T. TSUNADE, KAKASHI, SHIZUNE, THE OWNERS OF ICHIRAKU, AND AND IRUKA-SENSEI. THEY ARE THE ONLY ONES THAT HAD A REASON AS TO WHY THEY COULDN'T HELP. KAKASHI-SENSEI AND SHIZUNE WERE DEAD, TSUNADE HAD BEEN PROTECTING THE VILLAGE AND WAS NEAR DEAD WHEN I FINALLY GOT HERE AND STILL SHE HAD TRIED TO HELP WHEN I FIRST HAD GOTTEN BACK, THE OWNERS OF ICHIRAKU AS THEY WERE IN THE CIVILIAN BUNKERS FOR PROTECTION AND IRUKA-SENSEI WHO HAS NEVER BEEN ABLE TO BE IN ACTIVE COMBAT AS IT PUT HIS FRIENDS IN DANGER. IRUKA-SENSEI KNEW THAT IF HE HELPED EVEN WHEN I WAS CORNERED THAT THE BEST THING FOR HIM TO DO TO HELP WAS TO STAY BACK AS HE WOULD HAVE MORE THAN LIKELY BEEN A HINDRANCE THAN A HELP EVEN THEN! THE ONLY OTHER ONE BESIDES HINATA WAS SHIKAMARU AS HE HAD A BROKEN LEG AND STILL TRIED DESPITE WHAT I ASKED! OH I ALMOST FORGOT TEAM GAI AND CHOJI. ONE WASN'T EVEN IN THE VILLAGE AT THE TIME AND THE OTHER WAS OUT OF CHAKRA HE COULDN'T EVEN MOVE! then there was Hinata who actually did something. So I take back my saying only six people made me want to even stay. It's actually only 12. And you know what? After that attack it really opened my eyes. So you best pray that nothing happens those 13 people, because if they even so much as transfer out of this village to another I will destroy this hell hole. As my loyalty to this piece of shit village is non existent now. The only thing in these walls that keep me here that keep my protection of the leaf is those 13 people. Past that I am as good as Orochimaru to this village as Kakashi taught me an important lesson when I first became a ninja. Those that break the rules are scum in the ninja world but those that turn their back on their allies are worse than scum. So congratulations you and the rest of this shit hole are worse than scum now. Now good day and good bye" Naruto said coldly as he turned and walked away.

 **With Neji**

After hearing what had happened first hand from Naruto, Neji was pissed and couldn't agree more. This village deserved to be destroyed and if Naruto ever choice to do so he would gladly help. Deciding to spread what he just heard to the others that Naruto had listed Neji made three shadow clones and they raced off leaving Ino to crumple to the ground.

 **To the group in the Hokage's office**

Neji had assembled the small group in the office.

"Ok Neji what is so important that everyone here has to be here" Gai asked forgoing his yelling of youth as he had not seen the expression that his student's face sense before the chunin exams.

Deciding to drop the boom quickly he asked the Hokage to seal of the room and make it so nobody could get in and have the hidden Anbu leave. After she had done so he spoke.

"Everyone in this room needs to agree to break their oaths to this village even against their clans and make a new one to Naruto"

Everyone just about had a heart attack.

"Neji you know that what you just said could get you killed" kakashi asked


	4. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want everyone to know that when I was first starting out, I was only writing for the fun of it. Now, I am writing for not only the fun of it but because I am trying to build up a fan base for my writing style as I am trying to become an author. As such, I am working on the book that I am going to officially publish as I work on building my fan base. Which, also means that I am needing to clean up the stories that I have written so far as I will be using my account as a portfolio for when I take my book to be published. Thus, the reasoning for my new account/ pen-name. So if you would like to not only see the new and improved versions of my stories but to continue to follow me and my stories. Then please head over to my new account,_ M.D. Knight. I have also, on my new account, finished rewriting **_his demon and her dragon_** and posted a new chapter for it. So I will be working on slowly transferring each story to my new account as I **_COMPLETE_** each story that I place on my new account.


	5. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP 2

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want to apologize to those of my readers that will get spammed by this notification, however, I have more readers than I can keep track of that have yet to follow me as an author and have just followed and or favorited on or several of my stories. As such, I will be posting this notification to all of my storylines. Now then, please head over to my new account,_ **M.D. Knight,** as I have finished rewriting the first chapter of **Naruto and His She-devil** ****and posted a new chapter for it. Now I know that this goes against what I have said in my last Notification, however, the explanation is in the Author's Notes for **Naruto and His She-devil** 's first chapter.


End file.
